Comparaison de cercueil
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Coffin Comparison" de Knightmayr : Seras a une nuit de repos et ressent le besoin pressant de voir à quoi ressemble le cercueil de son Maître Alucard.


_Auteur : Knightmayr_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Rating : **G

**Personnages : **Seras & Alucard

**Word Count : **1567

**Résumé : **Seras a une nuit de repos et ressent le besoin pressant de voir à quoi ressemble le cercueil de son Maître Alucard.

**Note de l'auteur : Je voulais publier quelque chose depuis longtemps, quoi que ce soit, afin d'actualiser ce compte. Comme vous pouvez le voir, cela fait un moment. J'ai eu du mal à faire revenir ma créativité d'antan. C'est la première chose que j'ai écrite qui m'a vraiment tenue à cœur donc voilà.**

* * *

Seras fixa le plafond, se perdant dans la blancheur de la peinture alors qu'elle reposait dans son cercueil. Elle avait une nuit de repos puisque son Maître était sur une mission qui exigeait de récolter des informations d'une source qu'il ne lui avait pas communiquée, et Seras soupira en se souvenant de s'être fait dire qu'elle serait juste dans ses pattes si elle l'accompagnait. Elle se disait que c'était pour le mieux donc, vu comme elle était surmenée.

Elle faillit éclater de rire. Une vampire ? Surmenée ? Absurde ! Toutefois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait utiliser ce temps pour se ressaisir et se reposer. Ça avait été le cas, jusqu'à ce que ses pensées l'entraînent vers un certain cercueil noir dans la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Non… Ce serait du suicide… » Souffla-t-elle, mais plus elle y pensait plus elle était tentée.

Elle se mit sur son séant et sortit de son propre cercueil, ne se préoccupant pas de remettre le couvercle en place vu qu'elle n'était pas habituée à l'utiliser de toute façon. Seras se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, l'ouvrant avec facilité et se glissant dans le couloir. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et s'arrêta devant la chambre de son Maître. Elle utilisa son Troisième Œil pour guetter sa présence, au cas où il serait revenu plus tôt, mais ne reçu aucun écho.

Bien.

La large porte craqua lourdement et Seras vacilla alors que le bruit brusquait son ouïe très sensible. Elle fit la grimace et passa la tête dans la chambre obscure, essayant de voir si son Maître était là. Elle ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas prendre de précautions. Lentement, elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et glissa son corps à travers l'ouverture après une attentive observation de son environnement, la refermant derrière elle et s'adossant au mur plongé dans l'ombre. Elle avait l'impression d'être chassée mais était sûre que cela n'était que dans sa tête. Elle devait le faire.

Elle se déplaça le long du mur aussi silencieusement que possible mais même à ses propres oreilles elle semblait lourdaude. Elle pouvait presque entendre ses muscles bouger sous sa peau, ses os craquer à intermittence. Les propres battements de son cœur suffisaient à la faire sursauter mais elle continua d'avancer avec confiance. Ce n'était que la chambre de son Maître ! Juste le démoniaque, sadique, menaçant et dément Maître qui était le sien… Seras frissonna à cette pensée, ayant brusquement des doutes. Son Maître était, après tout, très possessif avec ce qui lui appartenait : surtout concernant sa cible actuelle, son cercueil.

Une fois que Seras se retrouva face à la plus courte distance entre le cercueil et le mur, elle fit une pause, considérant que désormais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Si Alucard l'attrapait la main dans le sac, il allait certainement mettre sa tête sur un pique et dévorer le reste de son corps, se foutant royalement de ce qu'HellSing lui commanderait. Elle s'écarta du mur, s'approcha du cercueil en surveillant tout autour d'elle avec un souffle erratique.

Un…

Deux…

Trois…

Quatre…

Cinq…

Elle fit ces cinq pas, s'immobilisa devant le bois noir chatoyant parfaitement, s'agenouilla et lu les mots gravés dessus :

« _L'oiseau d'Hermès est mon nom, je dévore mes aile pour m'adoucir_, » chuchota Seras.

C'était un vers, de ça elle en était sûre, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait en être l'auteur. Poussant cette pensée sur le côté, Seras mit ses mains sur le couvercle et le poussa doucement sur le sol. Elle fixa l'intérieur, découvrant le rembourrage de velours rouge et l'oreiller blanc moelleux. Seras sourit légèrement. Le cercueil du Maître devait être l'une des choses les mieux décorées dans sa chambre, à côté de l'élégant mais simpliste trône. Il sentait comme lui aussi.

Exactement comme lui. La poudre à armes à feu et son sang ancestral : une odeur entêtante. Seras s'était penchée en avant sans le réaliser et s'écarta en rougissant, un trait humain qu'elle arrivait pourtant la plupart du temps à cacher. Elle ferma les yeux et considéra sa situation avant de décider que puisqu'elle y était, quel mal cela pourrait-il faire en plus. Seras grimpa dans le cercueil et se coucha sur le doux tissu, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Instantanément, une vague de confort et de quelque chose d'autre l'enveloppa et elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Elle se tourna sur le dos pour jeter un coup d'œil au plafond, remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière. Seras se dit que Walter avait dû passer à un moment ou à un autre et chasser avec un plumeau les toiles d'araignées récalcitrantes. Ce serait le genre du vénérable majordome même si Alucard ne le lui avait pas demandé.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, toute pensée de punition sortie de la tête, en sûreté dans le cocon qu'était le cercueil de son Maître.

Seras se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à la sensation d'être jetée sur du béton sans cérémonie. Elle grogna et se mit sur son séant, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sonnée, avant de réaliser qu'elle se tenait face à face avec le bas d'un trench-coat rouge, des jambes de pantalon noir et des chaussures vernies. Elle leva les yeux avec une certaine inquiétude vers le visage impassible et froid de son Maître.

« Maître… » Murmura-t-elle en guise de salutation. Ce n'était pas bon.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas te laisser brûler à mort au soleil ? » Fut la réponse glaciale qu'il lui servit.

Seras vacilla, remarquant que le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Il ne bluffait pas. Seras tenta de jouer la carte de l'incompréhension : « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Alucard resta silencieux, attendant une réponse, son regard s'intensifiant à mesure que Seras ne parlait pas.

« Maître, je… » Seras s'arrêta. Comprendrait-il qu'elle voulait juste essayer son cercueil ? Qu'il l'appelait ? Il saurait reconnaître un mensonge. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer son sort. Elle opta pour la vérité.

« Je… Voulais juste voir à quoi ressemblait votre cercueil… Pour comparer les deux… » Lâcha-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le regard d'Alucard était toujours intense et Seras fixa le sol d'un air de chien battu.

« Tu étais en train de comparer nos cercueils. » Ce n'était pas une question. Alucard soupira, secouant la tête. « Femme-flic, j'ai n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi idiot de toute ma vie. »

Seras, choquée, releva la tête, s'étant attendue à une réplique cinglante de sa part. Elle se mit lentement sur ses pieds, apeurée que cela pourrait le faire sortir de ses gonds bien que pour le moment il paraissait calme. Même amusé si on osait dire. Il créa un portail dans lequel il la dirigea avant de le franchir lui-même. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la jeune vampire et il s'assit dans l'unique chaise, obligeant Seras à se tenir debout devant lui.

« Dis-moi, alors, tes constatations. » Il croisa les jambes et se pencha en arrière, observant Seras. Il ne semblait pas terriblement intéressé, nota-t-elle.

« Euh, et bien, mon cercueil, bien sûr, est censé me sustenter. N'est-ce-pas ? » Alucard hocha la tête et elle continua : « Donc, quand je suis dedans, je sens ma force revenir petit à petit et je suppose que c'est normal. Je me sens plus forte et je suis capable de dormir sur mes deux oreilles, vous voyez… »

« Et le mien ? » L'interrogea Alucard.

« Le vôtre… A part qu'il sent comme vous… » Articula Seras en rougissant furieusement, « …dégage un sentiment de confort absolu et de … quelque chose d'autre. Je ne peux pas décrire ce qui s'est passé. Quand je dors habituellement, je me réveille dès que quelqu'un ou quelque chose me touche. Mais là, je ne me suis réveillée que lorsque vous m'avez jetée au sol… et c'était après m'avoir ramassée et traînée sur une bonne dizaine de mètres, pas forcément avec douceur. »

L'ancien vampire hocha la tête de compréhension. « Tu as correctement identifié le rôle du cercueil qui est de sustenter ceux de notre espèce, toutefois au fil du temps, alors que tu deviens plus forte, il fait de même. Il doit employer bien plus d'énergie afin de te sustenter convenablement. La raison pour laquelle mon cercueil t'a si profondément endormie est qu'il devait te soigner et te rendre plus fort à un rythme alarmant, ce qui est bénin pour moi vu mes années d'existence… Dis-moi, comment te sens-tu ? »

Seras assimila attentivement ce qu'il lui disait : « Donc cela veut dire que mon cercueil ne vous fera rien maintenant ? Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité. Comme si je pouvais fonctionner dans les jours à venir sans problème. »

« Ton cercueil n'est pas plus différent d'un carton pour moi. Je ne l'utiliserai même pas pour me protéger des rayons du soleil. »

Seras fit la moue au ton vantard que son Maître avait pris. « Bien sûr… »

Alucard continua : « Toutefois, cette _force_ que tu ressens ne m'empêchera pas de t'enfoncer un sac de sang dans la gorge si le besoin s'en fait sentir. »

Seras se recroquevilla sur elle-même et lâcha obligeamment : « Oui, Maître… »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Etant très curieuse moi-même, je comprends l'impulsion qu'a eut Seras dans cette fic. Le vers qui est inscrit sur le cercueil d'Alucard est tiré du Manuscript de Ripley, un traité d'alchimie de renom, dont la traduction française vient de ce site-la : www . labirintoermetico 01Alchimia / Riple Compound _ of _ Alchemy _ et _ al . pdf (Enlevez les espaces) La VO est "The Bird of Hermes is my name, Eating my wings to make me tame." Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
